Baby Love DISCONTINUED
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Roy has a bladder infection and is in diapers. When he he makes a mess of himself he needs Riza to clean him up. Will be mature. Awkward idea Diapers involved. M/F and suggestion of M/M. Roy/Riza/Roy.


"Colonel, I'm afraid you have a bladder infection. You might have to stay home for awhile, until it fades. I can give you some medication to speed up the process but, it's still not a good idea to go in for work." The doctor concluded, scribbling down the Colonel's prescription. "I'd give it a few days." He ripped off the sheet from his pad and handed it to Mustang.

"I can't not go into work! That's ridiculous! I am a head colonel, and I have duties!" Roy took the sheet of paper, completely astounded. How he'd gotten the infection in the first place was a mystery to him.

The doctor had a thoughtful look for a moment before answering, "Well, if your work is that important to you, I would suggest adults protective underwear. Or there's always the alternative to it."

Roy's face turned red in embarrassment. "I'd rather take my chances with the alternative!" He stood, grabbed his coat and headed out the door. _I said that but... Diapers? For such a short amount of time? For something so simple? Would it be... Worth it?_ Roy grabbed his hair in frustration. Why was such a simple problem giving him such a big headache? _Ah you know what? Forget it! I'll take my chances! _Roy stomped away, fuming.

--

"Are you looking for something imparticular, sir?" Asked a dark skinned clerk.

Roy tried desperately to hide the color in his face as he replied, "My mother needs a new pack of..." cough cough, "Depends."

"Oh sure!" The clerk said brightly. "Right this way." She turned and headed towards a row marked '_Bladder Weakness products, feminine needs,_' etc. "About how big is your mum?"

Roy stopped and pretended to think. Finally he replied, "About the same height but skinnier in the waist by about an inch."

"Alrighty then." He watched her eyes scan the shelves. After thirty seconds or so so she said, "Ah! Here we go!" She picked up a large package with a little M marking the corner. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Roy shook his head. "It's the right size but my mom prefers ones with the tapes."

"Oh. Well then," she put the package back and moved over a few inches and picked up a new, slightly larger package. "You must want these."

Roy looked for a brief second and nodded. "But is there one in a smaller package?"

"'Fraid not. All we had in stock were bought. A new shipment is coming tomorrow if you'd prefer to wait...?"

"No. No no. I'll take these." He felt like he was going to go insane if he stood in the aisle any longer.

Surprised at the slightly hysterical note in his voice, the clerk stuttered, "L-let's go ring you up then." Nodding feverishly, he followed.

--

Once back to his car Roy let out a sigh of relief. _I'm glad that's done and over with._ He started the car and headed towards work. When he got to a stoplight he suddenly felt the heavy urge to pee. The light was red and he knew with an infection he wouldn't be able to hold long. He tapped his foot to keep thinking about it but it didn't help. It bounced his bladder and made him have to go more. _Dammit!_

A minute later there was warmth, just as the light turned green. Roy's eyes were wide with anger and surprise. Had he really just wet himself? People behind him honked. Uncomfortable now he pressed the gas pedal forward. He arrived at work cold, embarrassed and a wee bit angry. People greeted him, all with a quick glance at his pants. He greeted them all with a frigid hello.

He was glad when he arrived at his office. It was quiet behind the door so he figured no one was there. Slowly he opened the door. There was no one inside. _Thank _GOD. Then, there was an arm linked around his neck, a prickly beard in his face. "Awww. Did Roy have an accident?" His fellow officer asked in a voice often used on a three year old.

"Hello Hughes." He replied icily. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me..." Roy shoved Hughes arm roughly from his shoulder.

"Now hold on here! You can't stay like that all day."

"Of course not!" Roy spat. "But I can't bloody well put these on myself." Roy threw the package of adult diapers on his comrade's desks. He turned to glare. "And I don't suppose you'd want to help me, either."

"I never said I wouldn't." Hughes was already opening the package. He pulled one out and began opening it on top of the desks. "I have a daughter, Roy. I can change a diaper. And it's not like I've never seen another guys dick before." Roy sighed, resigned to the fact of diapers. He walked over desks, pulling his wet pants down as he went. "Lay down." Roy did so and shivered. The diaper was thick and crinkled loudly in his ears.

"The humiliation..." Roy muttered to himself.

"Be thankful it's only for a day or two." Hughes was saying as he pulled the front of the damned thing up. "Some people have to wear them twenty-four seven."

"Well I'm not 'some people' am I?"

"You could be." Hughes tapped it tight and then helped Roy to stand. He there awkwardly, his legs further apart than he was pleased. "Now..." He looked at the floor at Roy's soaked pants, then back again. "What to do about your pants?"

"I have an extra pair in my drawer." Roy began to waddle towards it. He blushed lightly when he heard Hughes giggle.

"You look so cute in your diapers." He joked.

"I'm gonna pop you if you're not quiet." He pulled open the drawer, the n shook out the pants. Quickly he pulled them and buttoned them. They were a little tighter with the extra bulge. You tried his best to ignore it.

"Well then, if that'll be all..." He gave Roy a playful pat on the butt before turning to leave. Roy glowered. Little to eithers knowledge, Riza stood outside watching the whole time. She'd forgotten something in the office and had gone back to retrieve it. She jumped when Hughes opened the door and saluted. "Lieutenant." He saluted as well.

She nodded then watched as he walked away. She breathed a sigh of relief. After waiting a minute she opened to the door to the office and stepped in.

Roy looked up as she entered. "Is there something you need, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"I forgot my wallet." She replied, trying hard not to look Roy directly in the face.

"Then please get what you came for and leave." Roy resumed his work, ignoring Riza. Slightly surprised Riza grabbed her wallet and left Roy to himself.

--

It was an hour later and Roy say squirming in his seat. He had to use the bathroom but he was in the middle of a report and he didn't want to get up. But he couldn't hold it. And if he went where he sat Riza would have to change him. _Dammit! I can't... _He felt warmth in his crotch are and grimaced. What he hadn't anticipated was having to go number two. The squishy mess filled the diaper and he squirmed more. It felt disgusting. _Dammit! I'll just finish my report and change._ For nearly ten minutes he tried to concentrate but couldn't. Finally he sighed, closing his eyes, "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza, who had only returned fifteen minutes ago looked up. "Yes colonel?"

"I need..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Smiling, Riza said knowingly, "Do you have supplies? Wipes, clean diaper, powder...?"

"How did you-?" Roy looked puzzled. He hadn't told anyone besides Hughes.

Riza pointed to her face. "I have a nose to smell with and eyes to see you squirming with." Roy turned pink, his eyes turned to the floor. "So do you have supplies?"

"Only the diapers." Roy muttered.

"Then can you give me about ten minutes to get some stuff?" Roy nodded. "'Kay. I'll be right back then." Riza disappeared through the door leaving Roy alone again."

--

**Okay, so I was planning on waiting to put this up til I was done but I really felt I needed to get something up. I haven't in such a long time it's ridiculous. It's about halfway done so check back in about a week or so. Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
